


I just met your roommate, put him on my to-do list

by jongintomyworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, M/M, Rave, Smut, carwash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintomyworld/pseuds/jongintomyworld
Summary: Baekhyun tries to help Sehun get laid by bringing him to a Charity carwash-cum-rave at a frat house
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	I just met your roommate, put him on my to-do list

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is, but i’ve been working on it for so long i just decided to post it! Also Kaibaek at a carwash reminded me that i had this fic in my drafts so enjoy!!

All Sehun wanted was to crawl back to the comfort of his bed and catch up on lost hours of sleep after an exhausting exam week. 

Baekhyun, clearly, had other plans. 

The young brunette releases a heavy exhale as he stares past the wet expanse of the driveway leading up to the largest fraternity house on campus, Kappa Phi Nu. Spotlights beam down on sweaty bare-bodied men covered in slick soap, enticing ladies with neon boards and trying to outdo each other. The place reeks of cheap alcohol and heavy testosterone, and Sehun could name a few places he’d rather be right now. “What in the flying fuck are we doing here.” 

Baekhyun slaps a tight hand onto the younger’s thigh with a proud grin. “Welcome to the largest Charity drive on campus my friend—The Whitehound Wash.” The senior drives his white convertible towards the driveway of the multi-storeyed building, where throngs of people have gathered to catch a glimpse of the campus’ “finest”. On top of having an all-day charity wash, the frat’s campus exclusive Garage Night Rave provided a thrilling new experience for the fresh new pledges of Greek Row seeking an adventure.

“I know where we are, I wanna know why we’re here.” Sehun deadpans. The older manoeuvres the car smoothly, weaving through tight spaces and breaching past the main entrance.

“Look, all I want is for you to experience more of this exquisite frat life charm firsthand, instead of cooping up inside your room all damn the time. And what better place to do that than the Kappa house?” He chuckles with a cheeky grin when he notices the scowl on the younger’s face. ”What, you thought I’d graduate senior year without finding my best friend a campus hookup? You’re on my turf loser, giddy up.” 

Baekhyun waves a pastey white senior over with a bright grin and Sehun’s eyes instantly light up in recognition. Kappa Phi Nu’s student body president Kim Junmyeon; an active player of the school’s executive board, one of the leading advocates for campus equality and not to mention, an excellent Ivy League scholar in the running to become this year’s prized Valedictorian. 

Just when he thought the guy couldn’t get any more perfect, he glances down at the six pack on the older and mentally curses. 

Baekhyun greets him warmly, leaning over the side of his car to extend a friendly hug. “Banging turnout bro! Looks like someone’s gonna have a little fun tonight aye?” the former smacks a hand over Sehun’s chest and the younger coughs at the sudden force of the impact. 

Junmyeon chuckles, eyes crinkling into tiny crescents the moment they land on the unimpressed male in question. “Hi Sehun,” he waves a dirty rag in the air and the latter nods curtly in reply. “Hey.”

Turning back to Baekhyun with a playful smile, the older shakes his head. “Well since you’re a brother, I guess I could hook you up with some of the best car washers we have today. Drive on in.”

The pair stand on the sidelines as they watch two bare-bodied frat boys soap up the car. “If I see a single scratch on my precious baby, i’ll make each of you run 30 laps around campus!” 

Rolling their eyes, the frat members finally throw in the towel after having to listen to the senior’s obnoxious, incessant yapping for the past 10 minutes.

“Hey finish your job asshats! You better be ready for some demerits—” The latter’s unimpressed scowl soon turns into a sly smirk when a pretty Theta Pi pledge walks by and catches his attention. 

“Think fast.” he tosses a rag at Sehun, who catches it in confusion as he watches the older walk away from his own car.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“To get myself a drink and a nice lady.” Baekhyun peers over his shoulder with a mischievous grin. “I’m a senior remember?” he blows the younger a kiss and chuckles heartily. “Do me a favour and dry off my baby, will you? She’s a little wet.” 

Sehun seethes. He curses under his breath and hopes the profanities are telepathically conveyed to the older. 

He forcefully wrings the towel and starts wiping the car down in a huff. Why did stupid Baekhyun have to drag him all the way here when he was planning to ditch anyway? Fucking asshole.

The sophomore drowns out the tacky house music in favour of making a quick work of drying Baekhyun’s car.

He feels a light tap on his shoulder and turns around abruptly, eyebrows still creased in annoyance. 

“Woah there,” the stranger chuckles when he does a once-over of Sehun’s expression. “I didn’t mean to disturb your peace, I just wanted to ask if you needed some help?” 

Except, the guy standing in front of him was no stranger to him at all. Anybody could recognise that warm golden skin, perfectly tousled ebony locks and plump cherry lips from a mile away. 

“Uh,” he starts intelligently. “No, I got it.” Sehun tries his hardest to train his eyes onto the older’s face instead of letting them wander over the thick girth of the latter’s arms (not to mention the delightful nakedness of his upper torso).

But that obviously turns out to be a colossal mistake, because Kim Jongin looks like the perfect reincarnation of a Greek God.

“You sure? cause I don’t think you’re supposed to be working on this.” he laughs breezily as he reaches over to take the rag off Sehun’s hands. “Here, I’ll do it.”

Sehun feels heat creep up the back of his neck when Jongin steps in front of him to finish the job. The younger finds himself shamelessly running his eyes down the tight length of the older’s back, gaze fixated on muscular lats which flex with every pull of his arm. 

His breath hitches when he catches sight of the eagle inked over the older’s right oblique and looks away instantly, as if burned by a hot iron. The younger clears his throat in an attempt to distract himself from his sinful thoughts. “Sorry, you didn’t have to.”

“Of course I had to, it’s part of my credits.” he pauses to wring the towel, eyes gentle and lips curved into a small smile as he stares up at the younger. “Besides, you looked a little distressed. I figured I should help.”

Sehun averts his gaze, receding back into the comfort of his natural introvert. Jongin notices and reaches out to give Sehun’s shoulder an assuring squeeze. “Hey don’t worry about it. I’ll do this last car then I promise I’ll be out of your hair.” Sehun’s shoulders relax again when the older resumes his work. “Thanks.”

“By the way, haven’t we met before?”

Sehun can hear his own heartbeat pound over the loud bass of the music. They’d met briefly; the one time he happened to be stuck at home on a rainy evening and Baekhyun’s football practice had been cancelled. After that day, he took the liberty to lock himself in his own room every time Baekhyun had his rowdy jock friends over. 

“No, I doubt so.”

“Hmm,” Jongin drawls, walking around the side of the car. “pretty sure I’d remember a face like yours.”

The younger blushes scarlet at the compliment and bows his head to conceal his embarrassment. Jongin stills, arms casually resting wide over the front of the car. A few moments of silence pass, with the older quietly staring at Sehun’s handsome face— eyebrows furrowed. 

He snaps his fingers abruptly and points at the brunette with a smile. “You’re Baekhyun’s roommate aren’t you?”

Sehun’s mind falters for a second. There was no way he could have remembered. They’d never even been properly introduced to one another before. Not to mention, the last time Baekhyun had brought him to a football match was over a year ago. 

Jongin tilts his head with a curious gaze. “He talks about you all the time. Sehun, right?” 

The way his name rolls off the older’s tongue is tantalising to say the least, and Sehun wants to hear it again. But he thinks perhaps he could pull this off without looking like a starstruck teen.

“Yeah.” He speaks quietly, but Jongin’s sharp ears pick it up and instantly flashes the younger a wide grin. He offers a hand,

“Jongin.”

The car is polished and spotless by the time Jongin is done. “Nice car.” He steps back to appreciate the sleek white porsche since he first started working on it. His hands rest comfortably on his hips as he admires his workmanship. “Yours?” he raises an eyebrow in question as he looks over at the younger.

“No,” Sehun rolls his eyes. “couldn’t afford one if I tried.”

Jongin laughs, eyes crinkling into tiny crescents as he nods in agreement. “Me neither.” He slings the towel over his shoulder and gestures for Sehun to follow.

“Since you’re a guest, I suppose the least I could do is show you in.” Jongin peers over at the younger with a fond smile. “Freshie?” 

Sehun shakes his head. “Sophomore.”

They fall into step with each other. “Who’d you come with?” the younger glances over to meet Jongin’s steady gaze. He lets out a breathless exhale at the way his eyes glisten attentively, as if Sehun’s revealing an important secret to him. “Well, Baekhyun obviously. Got pressured into coming as a plus one, so I couldn’t really say no.” 

“I can imagine,” Jongin stops in his tracks, dark eyes slowly running down Sehun’s body from head to toe. “If I had a friend who looked like this I’d wanna show him off too.” Sehun flushes hot from the compliment and prays it’s dark enough for the older to miss it.

“You like staying in Delta Chi?”

He nods curtly, highly sensitised to the soft brush of Jongin’s arm against his own as they walk. “It’s alright. Baekhyun makes early morning chapters easier to bear.”

“He must be really loud, huh?” the tanned brunette chuckles, shaking his head. “I could never imagine staying in the same room as him, especially when he probably has a different girl over every other day of the week.”

Sehun’s eyes crinkle in amusement. “You have no idea how many times I’ve been kicked out of my own room.”

Jongin steers them over to the garage, cargo pants hanging dangerously low over his hips. “Well, you can always come hang out in my room. You’re welcome if you need it.” He winks over his shoulder as they step into the swarm of people on the dance floor.

The space is now packed to the brim with wet bodies gliding over one another under bright neon lights. The brunette loses the older in the crowd for a split second until he bumps nose-first into a hard body. He looks up from the toned back, into Jongin’s deep set of bedroom eyes. Even under raunchy purple lights, he looks like an absolute piece of work.

“You okay?” Sehun feels a hand clasp around his wrist, and electricity racks through his entire body. The older grins at him and tilts his head. “Come on, I’ll grab you a drink.” 

Before he can say anything, Jongin pulls him through the crowd. 

When they end up near the drinks table, he releases his grip on the younger in favour of digging into the cooler for a chilled beverage. “Beer?” he asks, holding a can out for Sehun to take. The younger accepts the can with a curt nod. 

The beat switches up to a hip hop track and the pair let themselves get swayed by the crowd for a bit, easing into the steady rhythm. Jongin leans over into Sehun’s side as the bass starts to pound against their heads. Writhing bodies surround them, and the little distance they have left between them completely dissipates by the time the chorus drops. 

Sehun finds himself pressed up flush against Jongin’s bare chest, the older’s feathery touch ghosting cautiously along his waistline. He bites back a moan when Jongin meets his eyes and finally goes in for a slow grind. With a shaky exhale, Sehun crowds further into Jongin’s space and buries his nose into the latter’s neck. The older smells like a mixture of soap and musk, and Sehun hums in approval. Jongin curls a protective arm around the younger’s lithe waist and the latter instinctively straightens his back. 

Sehun lets go of all inhibitions, hips recklessly swaying down in between the older’s open legs. The beat turns filthy and so does the atmosphere. It’s hot and humid, and the sweaty bare bodies surrounding them are adding tenfold to the sweltering heat. 

Jongin catches his eye with a smirk, hips rolling sinfully against his own. Sehun feels the tell-tale signs of a boner poking into his thigh. He feels his own dick stir to life and presses even closer in an attempt to hide it. But of course Jongin knows. He ruts into the younger, eyes falling shut when the resulting friction feels exquisite against the fabric of his pants. The air around them is positively electrified and Sehun blushes deeply when he feels the palpable tension seep into his skin. 

He sets his heady gaze onto those smouldering brown orbs and almost whimpers when Jongin catches his chin and leans in. 

They meet half-way, eager lips interlocking in a bruising kiss. The way Jongin’s lips move are just as sensual as the way he grinds and Sehun wants. A free hand slides up to the back of Jongin’s neck and plays with the soft tufts of hair. Sehun tugs once and Jongin accidentally bites on the younger’s lower lip in attempt to suppress a moan. 

Someone on his right hoots at them and Sehun breaks away, shaky hands pressing against Jongin’s taut bronzed chest when he realises what he’s gotten himself into.

Jongin smiles up at the handsome brunette, rough fingers pulling him closer by the hips reassuringly. “You gotta be somewhere?” 

Sehun feels light-headed, Jongin’s steady presence is overwhelming despite being in a room full of complete strangers. “No, not really.”

The older chuckles at the bland tone. “Mind helping me wash up a little?” Jongin has a sheepish smile on his face, dark hair tousled in loose waves, body smelling deliciously of vanilla and Sehun just can’t bring himself to decline even if he wanted to. 

“Sure.”

They end up in the far end of the garage, where a water hose lies limply on the ground. Jongin tells Sehun a funny story about his frat mates and laughs by himself before he can even finish the joke. The skin around his eyes crinkle when he laughs and the younger thinks it makes him look a hundred times more attractive than he already is. 

Jongin is still shirtless and it’s torturous—the way Sehun has to catch himself from staring at that toned chest for too long. He was already quite obviously sporting a semi.

“It’s probably gonna get even more crowded in there, now that the Charity Wash is over.” The corners of Jongin’s lips tug up into a smirk, hand sliding down a lean torso to wipe away the excess foam. His bronzed chest and clean-cut abs glistening brightly with soap. The shadows of his rippling muscles seem even more prominent under the dim lighting.

It’s nauseating, the brunette realises. The way he‘s so easily affected by those sinfully supple lips and broad shoulders. 

He’s this close to drooling all over the place.

“Yeah, I bet.” he shrugs, taking a swig of his beer. 

He almost chokes on his drink when he catches Jongin sliding his pants down in his periphery. Sehun sees the outline of the latter’s dick protruding slightly through his boxers and unconsciously grits his jaw. The older hands him the hose with a knowing smirk and braces for the impact of the water. “Make it rain, Sehun.”

And rain it does when Sehun douses the older with water, cheeks suspiciously warm as he watches Jongin rinse the soap suds out of his hair. The man is so effortlessly beautiful and Sehun thinks he’s never met anyone who carries themselves with such a naturally alluring, sensual aura. 

Jongin motions for Sehun to stop and the latter obediently follows. The older grabs a random rag and starts to wipe his body down. Sehun’s face scrunches up in disgust. 

“No don’t use that, it’s dirty.” He takes off his shirt and offers it to the older. “Here.” It’s embarrassing, for a grown 22-year-old like him to be blushing in front of the man of his dreams. 

Jongin’s slender fingers run through damp ebony locks as he saunters over towards the younger. Lips stretching into a grateful smile, he takes the white shirt and shrugs it on. It clings tightly to his torso and the younger slightly regrets making him look even hotter than he possibly could.

Jongin blatantly stares in appreciation at Sehun’s toned body and admires his soft, gleaming alabaster skin. He licks his lips when his eyes skim past the younger’s pristine abs. 

He sniffs the collar of the shirt and hums in content when he catches a whiff of wood sage and sea salt. “Thanks,” He basks in the feeling of cotton against his damp skin and reaches out to adjust Sehun’s messy bangs. “You look cuter like this.”

Jongin’s playful smirk throws him off-guard and Sehun averts his gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious without a shirt on. The older backs him up against the wall and tugs Sehun over by the loop of his jeans. “Now, where were we?”

The older leans in and Sehun is too preoccupied staring at supple pink lips to react, so Jongin cups a hand at the base of his neck and pulls him down—sealing their mouths together firmly. 

When Sehun finally comes to his senses, he finds himself desperately chasing after older’s warmth. Jongin groans softly and catches Sehun’s lower lip between his teeth. He sucks on the plump flesh and the younger’s eyes instantly glaze over. Sliding his tongue back into the warm cavern, he explores with slow kittenish licks. The kiss descends quickly into passion when Jongin swivels his hips against Sehun’s crotch and the younger’s hands are all over him in a hot second. 

Sehun yanks the shirt off the older, lips still interlocked in a fiery battle for dominance, tongues slick against one another. Jongin hums in content as he unzips Sehun’s jeans and reaches for his hard shaft. He swipes at the precum with a thumb and uses it as lubricant as he starts to stroke downwards. Sehun arches his back with a relieved sigh and rocks back down against Jongin’s hard on. 

Sehun hovers over a nipple and decides he wants to cherish it. He licks a stripe up the pebbled tip, before taking the entire nipple into his mouth and latches onto it. Jongin’s free hand lands a tight smack on Sehun’s ass and he lets out a beautiful moan. Sehun swirls his tongue over the hard nub before suckling on it like a pacifier and Jongin just about loses it as he yanks Sehun back up for possessive kiss. 

The latter stares at him dazedly when they part for air.

“Do you want to,” Jongin starts, breathless as Sehun absently circles his thumb over a wet nipple. “suck me off?” 

Sehun glances over at Jongin’s dishevelled state—cheeks rosy and lips swollen. His chest tightens with pride, knowing the effect he has on the older. He leans down and starts nosing along his shoulder-blade, breathing in the lingering scent of vanilla soap. He sidles up to Jongin’s side and lets out a filthy moan right into his ear. The older’s eyes fall shut as arousal overwhelms his senses and takes that as a yes. 

“Fuck, okay.” Jongin yanks the younger’s body down and flips them around. The older effectively blocks the brunette’s broad frame from prying eyes, as the latter helplessly falls to his knees in between Jongin’s spread legs. Lithe fingers find their way into Sehun’s scalp and massages softly. 

“You can pull.” Sehun speaks gently and Jongin smiles because he sounds so polite under the older’s mercy.

The adrenaline pumping from the possibility of being caught by passing party-goers keeps them both hard for a while. 

Pulling down the older’s underwear, Sehun bites back a moan when his hard length eagerly bounces out of its constraints. The younger curls a fist around the base and flattens his tongue to lap at the tip. 

Jongin’s back arches and he yanks Sehun’s hair helplessly. The younger takes that as a sign to fully engulf the older’s cock into his mouth. The warmth that welcomes him is so satisfying, with Sehun working out a gentle suction.

“You’re big.” Sehun murmurs, voice muffled as he suckles on the older’s length like a lollipop. Spit and slick dribbles out the seams of his lips when Jongin starts to thrust. 

“So good...you’re taking it so good.” He cups the side of Sehun’s jaw, fixated at the outline of his cock pounding against the walls of the younger’s inner cheeks. “Fuck, Sehun.” 

Sehun bats his eyelashes prettily, glancing up as he takes the length deeper in his mouth, head bobbing and hands gripping tightly onto the quarterback’s strong thighs. Jongin meets every bob with a thrust, breathing laboured. A quiet moan slips out of Sehun when the tip of the cock touches the back of his throat. 

Jongin’s hands massage Sehun’s scalp restlessly. “Shit, do that again.” A louder moan sends vibrations down the older’s sensitive dick, and Jongin’s body jerks—sending it deeper down the younger’s throat. Sehun chokes back a gag, easing off a bit before running his tongue all over the underside of the older’s cock. 

Jongin tugs on Sehun’s arm instinctively when they hear approaching footsteps. They end up behind a bush. Landing on his back with a soft thud, Sehun nearly drools over the close up view of Jongin’s tattoos—one hand running down the older’s abs and the other gripping onto his biceps. 

“You like that?” He smirks haughtily at the dazed brunette, making quick work of the younger’s pants. Sehun gasps sharply when Jongin shoves a hand in and pulls out his hard length. Grabbing both their dicks in one hand, he strokes them both hard and fast. 

Sehun’s body arches beautifully, rutting into the tight grip. He bites onto the older’s shoulder as he heaves a loud moan. 

“Fuck, Jongin. I’m gonna—” 

“Yeah, cum for me.”

It takes exactly three hard tugs before Sehun blows his load, nails clawing desperately and slick shiny against bronze abs. 

Jongin’s almost at his limit. Sehun pushes the older onto his back, licking his way down hot, damp skin before wrapping his lips around the older’s thick girth. Sehun sucks hard once, twice and a shudder wracks through Jongin’s entire body as he releases hot streaks into the younger’s eager mouth. Sehun lets the come settle on his tongue, making sure the older’s eyes are on him before he swallows everything down. 

Tender hands reach out to cup Sehun’s face when he pulls away. 

Jongin leans in for a kiss, tongue lapping at the seam of the younger’s lips to clean up the rest. A low whine escapes from the back of Sehun’s throat when the brunette withdraws from him. Chuckling, he gazes at the younger with a charming smile—dimples on full display.

“Wanna come up and have some instant noodles in my room?”

Sehun laughs weakly at his awful attempt at subtlety, knowing fully well what the invitation entails.

“Sure, I could eat.”

Behind closed doors and three mind-blowing orgasms later, Jongin flops onto Sehun’s spent body in exhaustion, gasping into the curve of the younger’s neck as they both reel from their high. When Jongin finally catches his breath, he breaks out into a goofy smile. “Damn, you kinky as hell.”

“Fuck off, you started it” Sehun hits him in the chest weakly. Tired puffs of laughter fill the room as they both bask in the warm afterglow.

Shifting closer for a cuddle, Jongin presses a kiss right under his jaw. “Wanna catch a movie tomorrow night?” 

The corners of Sehun’s lips tug upwards softly. “Like hangout or like a date?”

Jongin rubs his nose against the younger’s cheek with a satisfied hum. “Like whatever you want it to be.”

He beams in tired satisfaction, sleep hanging heavy on his eyelids. “Sure.”

Settling into his warm embrace, Jongin basks in the musky scent of their slick and sweat. “Cool. You can stay tonight, have a change of my clothes on your way out tomorrow—”

A soft snore prompts him to look up at the younger who’s out like a light. Smile ghosting his lips unconsciously, Jongin admires the sophomore’s raw beauty. 

Sehun never fails to look so effortlessly perfect, no matter how many times he’s seen the younger. 

He thinks back to the first time he laid eyes on the handsome brunette. 

Baekhyun is knocking senselessly on his own door, loud and incessant. Running a hand through his damp hair, he frowns impatiently at the lack of response. The door finally swings open to reveal a very groggy male.

“You sleep like a fucking log, do you know how many times I’ve been calling you?”

The said male squints suspiciously at the short senior standing before him. 

“You literally live here where the fuck is your key?”

“Don’t know.” Baekhyun pushes him back into the dorm as he ushers the rest of the team inside. Jongin peers from over Lucas’ shoulder, catching a brief glance of the disgruntled brunette he supposes is Baekhyun’s roommate. Stepping into the room, he watches as the tall brunette pulls the senior aside—eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled down into a frown. It’s attractive, to say the least. 

To say the most: Baekhyun’s roommate is fucking hot.

Tousled bed hair, porcelain skin, strong jaw, thick eyebrows, lean frame. Everything about him checked the boxes of his ideal type, and best believe Jongin was definitely putting Baekhyun’s roommate on his to-do list.

The male in question rolls his eyes at something the older says and unintentionally locks gazes with Jongin. Raising an eyebrow, the quarterback offers a small smile in return and the brunette simply slips on a stoic expression. He turns on his heel and retreats back into his room dejectedly.

Baekhyun saunters over to the rest of the boys with a proud grin. “Sehun’s pissed I brought you guys over without telling him, so keep the noise down.” 

Feigning nonchalance, Jongin stuffs his hands into his pockets. “Sehun?”

“Yeah, my hot roommate and bestest friend in the whole wide world. He’s a little shy though, doesn’t like to be disturbed either so pipe down.” he looks over pointedly at Chanyeol and Lucas. 

“Hot is an understatement.” Jongin mutters under his breath, but Baekhyun’s stupid sharp ears hear him of course.

“Oh and he’s gay too.” A slow smirk creeps its way onto the older’s face and before Jongin can afford to risk it all, he strides over to the couch and slots himself in between the tall giants to steal a game controller. 

“Let’s play one round.”

Lithe fingers trace the outline of Sehun’s jaw as Jongin inwardly praises himself for being patient all this time. He wonders what the male would think if he knew how much Jongin looked forward to seeing him in the stands on game days. 

Sehun doesn’t budge even when the older brunette leans over to turn off the lamp and pecks him softly on the forehead, laughing quietly to himself.

“You do sleep like a log.”

“So who were you with last night? I tried calling but I figured you got some good dick.”

Sehun rolls his eyes at how obscene Baekhyun always sounds. “I was with Jongin.”

Baekhyun sputters on his drink—disbelief painted across his face. “Ridiculously hot sophomore star quarterback and MVP for two whole football seasons, Kim Jongin?”

“Uh...yeah?”

“No way, you totally weren’t.”

“But I was.”

“Okay, how? You got him roofied?”

Sehun huffs in annoyance. Who the fuck did this senior take him for? “Funny you think I’d have to do such a thing just to get laid.”

“Sure and I totally snogged Miranda Kerr behind the bleachers yesterday.” Baekhyun scoffs because obviously Sehun is being absolutely ridiculous. “Come on, we both know you’re too pussy for that.” The chair next to Sehun scrapes in greeting as a figure looms over both of them. 

“Hey Baek,” The brunette whips his head up in surprise when he recognises the familiar voice, and stares at the newcomer as he settles into the vacant seat next to him.

“Hey you,” said male turns to flash a smile at the sophomore, dimples sinking into glowing bronzed skin that renders Sehun weak in the knees every the damn time.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well the usual coffee run—until I saw your cute little ass from over there.” Jongin leans in for a peck and Sehun lets him take it. Baekhyun gasps quietly. “Speaking of your cute little ass, how is it by the way? Sorry I had to leave early this morning, I should’ve taken better care of you.”

Sehun wants to feel offended by the way Jongin casually brings up the topic of his ass in a public café, but the older has a hand rubbing soothing circles down his back and it’s making his stomach knot in painful attraction.

He settles for a raised eyebrow, “We’re doing great thanks for asking. Very romantic of you.” 

Jongin chuckles and presses a wet smooch on his cheek. Sehun’s senses heighten when the quarterback starts to nose along his jaw and down the column of his neck. “Stop sulking. You look great in my sweater by the way.” 

He feels the older’s lips curve into a smirk and abruptly closes his eyes when Jongin latches his lips onto the supple skin under his jaw. Sehun bites his bottom lip to suppress a moan.

Baekhyun slaps himself, a sudden wave of realisation crashes over him. “Oh my god, this is really happening,”

Sehun’s eyes fly wide open when he remembers the senior sitting right in front of them. 

“I need this on my Story!” Baekhyun whips out his phone and catches the exact moment Jongin nibbles on the shell of Sehun’s ear as the latter reaches out for the phone with a warm blush riding high on his cheeks. Sehun darts out of his seat to wrangle Baekhyun onto the ground, but the older has a vice grip on his phone. 

They tussle for a good minute before Jongin finally steps in (when it gets too embarrassing to have the rest of the café gawk at them) with a sigh.

“Okay time out” he effortlessly pulls Sehun off by the waist and keeps him close when the younger tries another lunge at the senior.

“Baekhyun you can’t post that.” He huffs.

“Why not? The team deserves to know! And I can assure you, Jongin doesn’t give a flying fuck.” 

“Jongin,” he glares at the older and receives a lacklustre response.

The brunette shrugs. “I really don’t.”

“But your reputation—“

“Sehun,” he sighs, curling an arm around the younger’s broad shoulders placatingly. “I don’t care what people think. I’ve been attracted you since the moment I first saw you. Naturally I’d only care about what you think.” Jongin laments. 

“But the point is—wait, what?”

Jongin clears his throat awkwardly, feigning nonchalance even though the pair in front of him obviously see the tips of his ears turning scarlet by the second. He slings his bag over a shoulder, eyes averted and cheeks suspiciously warm. “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

Baekhyun stares after his teammate as he fetches his coffee and walks out the door. “Wow, to have the Kim Jongin simp over you like that...your asshole must be magical dude.” he blurts, and Sehun does not hesitate to smack him in the head.


End file.
